narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoiri Sumizome
Hinoiri Sumizome (墨染ヒノイリ, Sumizome Hinoiri) is the younger sister of Hinode Sumizome and also a member of the Sumizome Clan. She is genin-level kunoichi from an unnamed small village in the Land of Fire. Background ( to understand Hinoiri's background, you have to read Hinode's background ). She is the child of Ame and Osamu Sumizome. She has a older sister named Hinode. Till the age of 9, Hinoiri had a happy childhood, living with her mother and her sister in a small unamed village around Konoha. After her mother died and Hinode left her alone, Hinoiri was in a great shock. Without any experience, at 9 years old, she was too young to face the life alone. Some villagers helped her bury her mother and also took her in their care. Hinoiri started to hate Hinode for everything she did and also started training to become stronger so she can kill Hinode ( she didn't has any emotion towards her ). Personality Hinoiri's personality is the opposite of Hinode's. She is stubborn, capricious, irascible and impulsive. Hinoiri shares with Hinode just the impatience and naivity. She is even more determined and ambitious than Hinode. Hinoiri is selfish and even if she hates to be lied, she used to lie a lot, creating many problems. She wants to look strong and rough, but inside her you'll find a sensible and emotive person. Hinoiri is also careless and carefree. She is very tidy and hates the misery. Hinoiri likes to keep everything cleaned. She is also tomboy and keeps all her feelings and emotions inside. Hinoiri doesn't like to show his weak side and also hates crying. When she was younger she was always energetic, cheerful and joyful, but after Ame's death Hinoiri became a more mature person for her age who smiles very rare. She also became very sarcastic and cold. Hinoiri wants everything to be perfect. When she was a child she used to try to be in good terms with everyone, to have as many friends as possible, though she didn't succed in it. Hinoiri is a venegeful person, which doesn't forget or forgot very easy the dissapointments that happened to her. He keeps all the negative feelings inside. Also, Hinoiri gets upset very easily. She is very self-important, hating to apologize or to recognize her mistakes. Hinode thinks is everyone's around her fault but not her's. Appearance She has long straight brown hair and light pink eyes, just like her older sister, Hinode. She has a medium stature for her age and also an average weight. Hinoiri looks a lot like Hinode though they aren't twins. She wears a light blue outfit. She also has a red clip in her hair. Hinoiri got also some freckles, the only notable difference between her and Hinode, and also she is rather strong for her age.( pics coming soon ) Abilities Hinoiri is very strong and good in taijutsu, in contrast with her older sister, Hinode. She is also speedy. Hinoiri is less talented in genjutsu (like Hinode), ninjutsu and hand seals. She is also an intelligent person (more coming soon ) Kekkei Genkai She can also use Storm Release like her older sister, together being a part of the few people who can use this release. ( more coming soon ) Stats Part I Preparing for the revenge After a training which took 2 years Hinoiri thought she is strong enough to face Hinode. But before she can go to search for her, she is getting sick suddenly from an incurable disease. She dies later, regretting she couldn't find and kill Hinode. Part II Sorrowful Meeting When the war begins, Hinoiri is ressurected along other ninjas. She comes from the sea on the western coast, sensing Hinode's chakra there. When Hinoiri sees Hinode she tries to attack her without saying something but fails. Hinode is so shocked she can't even say something. At some point the silence is break by Hinoiri who, with a silent tone, whispers " Why? ". As Hinode didn't respond to her question even if she hears it, Hinoiri says it out louder, but with the same result. Irritated by her silence, Hinoiri yells out "'' Life is full of misery, and you're, my dear sister, full of life.'' ". While Hinoiri is trying to hurt Hinode, she is visibly affected by Hinoiri's attitude and avoids all her attacks. At some point, Hinode says by a silent and melancholic tone " You don't have to do this ". Hinoiri then ironically smiles and replies " You don't know how it's like to be left all alone. That's why you're gonna know how it's like to fight your own sister. " Hinode then says "You're too mature for your age. I' not gonna fight you. I'm sorry for everything I did. I know it was hard for you and I wasn't strong enough to prevent your death. I know I'm a terrible sister. I'm not trying to make you forgive me, I'm just trying to show you how much I regret my weakness. " Hinoiri, visible annoyed by her answer, she succeds to slap her, saying " Stop saying excuses! I don't wanna hear them! I'm sick of you! You don't deserve to live, and I don't deserve to be dead. It is so unfair.'' 'But somebody gave me the chance to make things right. It's a pure miracle!' I can kill you and you can't kill me, so I'm just gonna fulfill my revenge and enjoy seeing you die!" Hinode, visibly moved by her sister's words, doesn't say anything, but thinks she's right, "maybe I really don't deserve to live." When Hinoiri tries again to attack Hinode but this time frontally, Hinode slowly closes her eyes, shedding a tear and silently accepting her death. However, a shadow clone of Naruto saves her just in time. She is shocked when seeing Naruto and yells at him. As the two are having a short conversation, Hinoiri watches them and laughs silently. After Naruto is gone Hinoiri says ironically "Wow! The hero who saves the girl! He took your part.....why? He doesn't know the truth!. I suppose nobody will ever talk to you if they know it! I hate you so much!!!!". '' While hearing it, Hinode smiles and appears in front of Hinoiri with a smile on her face saying " ''If you would have hated me, you would have attacked me while I was disturbed by Naruto, not paying attention to your moves. If you would have hated me, you would have attacked me before my move, because you saw through it. Remember, Hinoiri. I was your favorite person. I learn you many things, I showed you many places, I told you many words, I introduced you to many people. You KNOW I love you and I still loved you. Every weak I was taking care of your grave, sometimes even crying without knowing why. And when I say without knowing why, I really mean it, because I really don't know when, how or why I left you alone. The only thing I truly know is that I did it because of Jubi. I know it sounds weird and I don't blame you if you don't believe me, but that's the truth.You know, I've got no reason to lie, because it wouldn't change the situation. I don't blame you. But the truth is ... that... you hate Jubi, not me. And I hate him to, because I've got no prove, but I'm so sure it's his blame. And I'm gonna make him pay, I promise you. I promised myself long time ago. Because he destroyed me, he made me make you suffer. I really don't know how I will revenge you, I face it. But there must be a way, there is ALWAYS a way. So, rest in peace my beloved sister, and don't take my burden on you, because you don't deserve i...." ''and suddenly Hinode stops as she sees her sister vanishing and also crying. Hinoiri is moved by her older sister's words and accepts the idea and says in her mind that she was acting wrong. Hinoiri says while disappearing "''I...will...always love you..Take care.", and a unknown body is left behind her. Quotes *(to Hinode, her sister) "'' Life is full of misery, and you're, my dear sister, full of life.'' " *(to herself) " I'm gonna become stronger. I'm gonna revenge mom, I'm gonna revenge me. " *(to Hinode) " You don't know how it's like to be left all alone. That's why you're gonna know how it's like to fight your own sister. " *''(to herself) " Somebody gave me the chance to make things right. It's a pure miracle! "'' Trivia *Her first name, Hinoiri, means "sunset". It refers at the contrast between her and Hinode (which mean "sunrise"). Her last name, Sumizome, means "dark". It refers to the dark period of her life when her mother died and her older sister left her alone. *Acorrding to the databook(s): **Hinoiri's hobbies were looking for beautiful birds and dancing. **Hinoiri wishes to fight Hinode. **Hinoiri's favourite foods are chicken breast and sake, while her least favourite food is liver sashimi. **Hinoiri has completed 5 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Hinoiri's favourite phrase is "'' It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not''.” **Hinoiri's favourite word is "wind" (風,'' kaze'' ). **Her favourite flower is the magnolia. *Her theme song is " Small Soul ". Creation and Conception *Hinoiri was meant to be the same age as Hinode. *Also, she was meant to have a total different look, dark green eyes, a face without freckles and also without the red clip that she has it in her hair. *She was meant to be alive and only disappeared. *Sasuke inspired me to create the way she is as I wanted Hinoiri to return from the dead to revenge her mother and herself. Though there are some differences between her and Sasuke: first, she isn't obssesed with the revenge and also isn't manipulated by the hatred. She wants to kill Hinode from her personal sorrow and ambition, and sees it more like a duty. She thinks that so she can repair her past mistakes towards Ame, her mother ( when she was younger she created a lot of problems ). Category:DRAFT